


A Serpent's Touch

by Aijindaiku



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hair Kink, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijindaiku/pseuds/Aijindaiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might have escaped the sterility and pain of the labs, but the cold grip of fear never leaves you. In the darkness of night, he visits your dreams and turns them into nightmares, making you remember, making you feel... There is no escape. No escape from him or yourself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serpent's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dear Reader! Welcome to my first ever fan fic. English is not my first language so I had this beta'd by my fiancee and I think we did pretty good on it, but please let me know if anything doesn't make sense. This is AU, with really just a bit of canon divergence. It occurs about a year or so after Zack and Cloud escape from the labs and Hojo's clutches. In this story Zack didn't die at the cliff, they managed to get away safely and have been eking out a life on the run. Cloud is haunted by nightmares.

**A SERPENT’S TOUCH**

 

Somewhere between the shadows of sleep and consciousness your eyes open.

Floating in vast, empty darkness you wonder with vague curiosity at the enfolding silence. It wraps around you, heavy and oppressing.

The air stale and unmoving.

Suffocating.

Your eyes see no further than a few inches before you, yet sight is unnecessary to know that you are bare. The feel of your naked skin against your hands and the lingering cold are enough evidence.

Breath escapes your parted lips, a wispy plume that floats in the frigid air and blends with the darkness. The hair on your arms stands on end, goose pimples spread over your skin and shivers run down your spine. Slowly you realize the darkness isn't as desolate as you first thought, not as silent.

 _S_ _omething_ slithers nearby... something big and far too close for your peace of mind. Still, looking around is fruitless. You might as well truly be blind by just how little visibility there is. For as much as you'd wish otherwise, anxiety rises, your breath quickens and adrenaline pumps through your veins sharpening other senses. You can smell _,_ even _taste_ in the back of your tongue this unknown presence. And it is foul and tainted, nauseous and dizzying...

Bands as cold and strong as steel circle around your limbs securing them firmly. First an ankle, then the other. Instinct makes you fight them, lash out and grip the bands that hold you prisoner. Fingers grab desperately, blindly, at restraints that feel nothing like you thought shackles should feel. The shape is all wrong, like a thick rope instead of flat sheets of metal. Then the shackles _shift_ beneath your trembling hands, coiling tighter around your ankles, and the disgusting feel of scales sliding together caress your fingers.

With a surprised gasp you pull away, furiously kicking your legs in an effort to dislodge whatever has gotten a hold of you. The bindings constrict around your ankles and as you reach once more with desperate hands your fingers grip into unyielding, leathery skin. The slithering sound returns and prying your legs free becomes your only aim.

A swooshing sound cuts the air just inches from your face and you manage to avoid the whip-like tail aimed at you by sheer luck. Distracted, you fail to notice a second tail on your side till it's too late. It wraps around a seemingly delicate wrist, crushing the bones and pulling the arm harshly until you fear it will dislocate and you scream in pain. With surprised terror you realize that what holds your legs are also giant scaly tails.

Before you can think about it, a fourth tail takes hold of your free arm and pulls it away, effectively pining and holding you in the strange mid-air emptiness. Wide eyed and speechless you watch as a long, imposing shadow detaches from the darkness to loom above you on your right swiftly followed by another on your left. Two pairs of glittering golden eyes stare hungrily down at you like a precious meal ready to be devoured. You are not proud of the pathetically weak sound that escapes your parted lips.

The massive shadows sway slowly, your breathing quickens and you tremble as a hissing sound fills the air. There is something horrifyingly familiar about them and your fears are confirmed as the shadows lean closer. The blunt head of an enormous Midgar Zolom fills your vision, and you are too terrified and unable to look away from the monster before you. The second shadow appears on the other side and you feel the blood freeze in your veins, your heart stop beating as twin forked-tongues slip out from lipless mouths to taste the air...

The snakes shudder in pleasure savoring the acrid scent of your fear, your terror.

Forgotten was your intent to escape amidst the shock of the situation yet a scream tears out of your dry throat as the tails holding your limbs pull them farther apart, exposing you to the cold air and stretching your taxed muscles. You want to plead and beg to whatever god may listen for mercy, for this to be over, but the words are stuck in your mouth voiceless but for the screams.

From below something touches your back making you flinch. A fifth and final tail, thicker than all the others slides across your side, wraps around your waist, coils over your torso, tightens around your chest. What little air is left in your lungs is stolen by the pressure of your ribs giving under the weight of the giant tail. Soon your vision darkens around the corners and you welcome it with an almost grateful thought. Dying or even mere unconsciousness will be better than this crippling fear.

On the verge of passing out the tail uncoils enough for you to take a ragged deep breath. Your crushed ribs expand with great effort, painfully protesting the move and you feel the bones grind against each other as they achingly pop back to their natural places. Stale oxygen floods your system once more, bringing with it the focus your eyes need to concentrate, if blurrily, on the new form that rises above you.

Everything is submerged in black and you're still too out of it from nearly being crushed to know for sure, but the contours of this new form seem to be the same as the other two, but on a larger scale. Out of the gloom the shinning emerald green eyes of the massive snake look upon you with something akin to smug satisfaction.

How is it possible, that something so foul can have such an expression?

Dread spreads through your numb body and muscles seize in involuntary jerks as you try to fight the rising panic. The giant Zolom leans forward as the two smaller ones silently move out of its way to hover by your sides. Their hungry eyes are intent upon your shivering form; however, you're caught in the green gaze of the one before you. It watches with dark amusement as your body twitches and jerks within the bonds that hold you, splayed out for its enjoyment. Its forked tongue tastes the air once, twice...then it is mere inches from your face, so close you can see your reflection in its slitted pupils. Face pale and drawn, drained nearly bloodless from fear, blue eyes blown wide open in disbelief. Wider still when the rasp of its tongue slides deliberately slow across your cheek and you whimper _._

 _"No."_ The first word to leave your mouth is nothing but a whisper, a figment nearly lost to your own ears. Yet you swear the smirk that touches that scaly face proves the sound was real.

The air shimmers and bends, like heat waves escaping hot pavement in a scalding summer day. The image of the snake distorts and morphs, taking in more human features and size. A waterfall of silver hair spills from the crown of its head as the green scales of the snake shift away to leave behind soft, pale human skin. Eyes and cheekbones move into place, a straight patrician nose appears, a curved strong jaw forms, and full lips that would be sensual on anyone else spread in a cruel smirk.

 _Sephiroth!_ Your mind screams in denial. _This can't be real!_

"Hello my pet." His voice is soft and smooth, causing shivers of revulsion down your spine and poisonous green eyes glitter in pleasure drinking in your every reaction.

"It's been such a long time, Cloud." He shifts forward and his warm breath puffs across your cold cheeks. "I've missed you so." The devil purrs in your ear.

A furious snarl twists your lips, the remaining strength in your body gathers behind your eyes and you glare murderously at the monster that has become your living nightmare. The bastard has the nerve to laugh at your face thoroughly amused by your fire.

"You should've stayed in hell." The hoarseness of your voice is grating and you swallow hard in hopes for a measure of control.

Sephiroth chuckles, the low sound reverberating in the hollow darkness. "I would never dream to miss this chance to have you, my pet. To see you writhe beneath me in absolute fear is-" His head lowers and he takes a deep appreciative breath of the curve between your shoulder and neck. His quiet sigh is almost an indecent moan as he purrs "- _addictive_."

Your body jerks in surprise as a long sinuous tongue laps at your skin, up your neck and jaw and stops at the corner of your lips. You snarl at him with hatred, "Don't fucking touch me!"

He is poised above you and his smile is vile, full of sharp teeth and depraved desires. Your arms move without your consent, pulled above your head by the tails that restrained you, but as you take a frantic look the tails are no more. In their place is silky silver hair, _his_ hair, wrapped around your limbs and holding you down with no less strength than the snakes were. The shock of it doesn't stop you from trying to break free and you twist and pull your arms and legs desperately but there is no escape.

Sephiroth laughs, delighted and insane. "Mm, you always did have such fire! More than any other, did you know." It wasn't a question, more a casual fact, like something said in passing. Uncaring, as if the suffering of hundreds of people used and tortured by this monster meant nothing. That, more than anything else, pissed you off the most.

Before you could speak he places a hand on your chest just above your rapidly beating heart. "Let's make it go faster, huh?" He teases and slender fingers tap the skin playfully before sliding down to circle a pink nipple. The fingers are cold just like everything always seems to be from this man and you shiver in nothing close to pleasure.

"No! Let go!" You protest and jerk away but his hold is too strong and you can only squirm within the bonds of silver hair which only makes him smile wider. You wonder desperately what the hell happened to all of your Mako super SOLDIER strength… His warm mouth closes over your other nipple as his fingers continue to tease the first. Your head tosses and turns away, denials constantly slip through your dry lips as tears burn behind your tightly closed lids. Your pleas go ignored and his hand leaves your sensitive nipple to trace down to your stomach and circle lazily around your navel. Ticklish you gasp and jump, startled at the unexpected touch.

Sephiroth chuckles and he is so close that you feel the sound rumble through your chest. His mouth leaves your abused nipple with a wet pop and he whispers in your ear. "Always so wonderfully sensitive, Cloud. Your cries have filled my fantasies every night and I've longed to have you just like this." His tongue traces the shell of your ear and dips inside. Your heated glare only amuses him further and he takes the chance to kiss your lips. His mouth is hard on yours, his tongue persistent against your tightly closed lips as you do your best to deny him entrance.

Cold fingers wrap around your limp member. Your surprised gasp is the opening he was waiting for and Sephiroth wastes no time invading your mouth. His unnaturally long tongue pushes past your lips, tasting and seeking. He moans against your unresponsive mouth and for a long moment you are too stunned to care, your mind too blank to do anything about it. His grip tightens around you and just like that your mind snaps back to reality and you bite that violating muscle so hard you taste the foreign, tainted blood of Jenova.

Sephiroth pulls back, amused green eyes taking in your angry flushed face. "Ah, there you are. I thought I'd lost you." His lips quirk at the corners in smug satisfaction and now you're really pissed.

"Fuck you." You spit at his face and watch with a small amount of satisfaction as the bloody glob of saliva slides down his cheek.

His hand leaves your limp cock and he slowly wipes away the mess you've made. His fingers rub against each other, spreading the moisture around and he tsks at you like admonishing a child. His tone is playful yet the look directed at you is anything but. Inhumanly fast, his free hand is at your neck crushing your windpipe, making you choke and gasp for air.

"How savage of you, my pet." His light tone bellies the deadly strength of his grip. "Looks like time away from your _Master_ has made your manners rusty. No matter, as I am in a _giving_ mood I will re-educate you." His fingers tighten around your throat and you can just imagine the bruises that are already forming there. Sephiroth grabs your cock again and the bloody spit is the only mercy you'll get as he strokes you hard and fast.  
  
The touch is unwelcome and you whimper in pain as hot angry tears escape to slide down your cheeks at your helplessness. Against your will your body responds to the over stimulation, cock hardening under the stroking hand and you hate yourself for this betrayal.

Sephiroth isn't quiet for too long. It seems impossible for him to remain so with your quivering body under his. "That's it. So beautiful, my pet." He licks his lips as his hungry gaze roams over your flushed face, your heaving chest, your contracting stomach and trembling thighs, and finally your painfully hard sex in his hand. He moans at the sight, "So very beautiful. I can't wait to see you cum. I bet you're close, aren't you Cloud. So close it hurts and you can't think." He laughs a little, the sound borders on the insane and he is right, so very right. You are close and it hurts and you can't think clearly enough to try to fight it...and so, you don't.

The only way this ends is when Sephiroth gets what he wants. You know this and he knows this, because in the end the monster always wins. No matter how many times you've been through this nightmare it always ends the same.

The unwitting pleasure gathers and pools low on your stomach, tightening like a coil till you feel about to burst. All it takes is a few more strokes and you'll be undone…broken.

Sephiroth leans closer and his deceptive whispers caress your ear, "Cum. Cum for me my beautiful pet. Show your Master how much you love him."

Your eyes fly open and your mouth opens in a denial that's stolen away in a painful whimper as his thumb glides over the head of your cock. The coil snaps, your body tenses, head thrown back in a scream as your cock throbs in his hand, spilling all over his stroking fingers. His mouth finds your exposed throat and sharp teeth prick the vulnerable skin as his fingers milk your softening erection and you tremble...and hate yourself even more.

Sephiroth laughs, a low pleased sound that sets your every nerve on end. Moist fingers trace your lips and too late you notice that it's your cum he spreads there before he laps it away, mouth slanted over yours in a forceful kiss. "Delicious." He says after pulling away.

You turn away, but are too damn tired and still tied up to do anything more than glare at your tormentor as he licks his lips savoring the taste of your shameful seed.

"Run along now my sweet, but don't think you can escape me. I will always be with you." He lightly taps your temples and cold fear takes a new hold over your heart at the implication. You can never be free so long as this vile creature lives inside your mind.

The hair restraining your limbs loosens and shifts, retreating away from your sore ankles, wrists and torso, finally allowing you to breathe. His hated form moves away to stand by your feet and it is soon flanked by the giant snakes. You are startled to know you had forgotten all about them when Sephiroth appeared and you look at monsters wearily. Sephiroth chuckles at this and his laugh echoes around you as his form sinks into the shadows along with the snakes. Then they are gone and not even their glittering eyes remain to light the darkness. So you curl up around yourself, holding your knees to your chest, sobbing quietly as you pray to wake up soon.

In the darkness time is irrelevant, nothing ever changes and so you are surprised when next your eyes open and you find yourself in bed, sheets a tangled mess around your legs. The darkness in your room is different, certainly not as oppressive but just as intolerable. You kick the sheets away and jump out of bed, sprinting across the room and nearly colliding with the closed door before barely stopping to pull it open. You're across the hallway and to the other room in three strides, opening the door slowly and quietly so as to not disturb its occupant.

This room is also dark as this high up in the building the street lights don't reach to provide illumination. Hovering by the door as your eyes adjust you're relieved to see a lumpy shape underneath the bed covers, glad your friend didn't decide to spend tonight outside.

"Zack?" You call out softly but the lump doesn't answer and the air is filled with the sounds of rock music coming from the radio speakers. You shake your head and wonder, not for the first time, how Zack can sleep with the noise. You've always preferred the quiet and as much as you love music you know you'd be singing along with every single song and you'd never go to sleep. Too distracted to even close your eyes.

You huff quietly and slowly make your way to the bed. Zack sleeps on his side; head cradled on a pillow as he hugged another pillow against his chest, legs sprawled out every which way. Carefully, you lift a corner of the comforter and slid underneath, sidling up to the sleeping man until you're close enough to settle down and share what's left of his pillow. You grab the one by his chest and playfully tug on it a few times. The movement jogs Zack awake and his eyes open with a little snort you find ridiculously adorable - you might use that as ammunition to tease him later.

His sleepy gaze settles on you and he mumbles with a lazy smile and voice heavy from sleep, "Hey you."

"Hey." Your lips quirk at the corners.

He rubs his cheek against the pillow and yawns, "Bad dreams?"

You nod and leave it at that. He doesn't ask, and you don't mind.

"Come here." He moves the pillow in his hands away, placing it behind your head and gathers you in his arms. You go willingly, settling against his warm chest as you enjoy the clean scent of his bed clothes. He tilts your chin up to meet his gaze and his soft lips press against yours in a gentle lingering kiss. A tiny pleased sound gets caught on your throat and you move closer, melding your body to his. His comforting arms close around you and one of his leg slides over yours holding you as close as he can get without being crushed under his weight. The fears and nightmares are forgotten and you feel infinitely safe right where you are.

The kiss ends just as slowly as it started and Zack trails small kisses all over your face. He kisses your cheeks, your nose, your closed eyes, and your forehead. Repeats it on the way down and softly pecks your lips again, then tucks your head under his chin and hugs you. One of his hands plays with your blond hair; lightly scratching the scalp and making you shiver in welcome pleasure. The other hand traces lazy circles over your back and you relax into the plush mattress with a sigh. His gentle loving touch is such a wonderful difference from your horrid nightmares’.

"Mhm." Zack hums contently. "You can be my pillow any day."

With a laugh you poke his belly enjoying the little squirms he makes from being ticklish, and then you hug him back and slowly drift to sleep. The music playing becoming background noise to the sound of Zack's soft breathing and the lulling beat of his heart. You can deal with the monsters some other time.

 

~ Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This story was an exercise for me to practice 2nd POV, and I gotta say it was super fun! I've been writing for a little over three, maybe four years, but this is the first time I have the guts to post something of mine online for the public that has this sort of context in it and the first time I ever post a fan fiction anywhere! The nerves were killing me (and still are) but I would love to see what people think of my work. Constructive criticism is highly welcome and appreciated :D


End file.
